A New Adventure
by Fan-1234
Summary: After the fight with the Metarex everyone had gone their own ways. Suddenly Eggman comes back and he has a new plan. For everyones 'suprise' it went wrong again. After another chaos control they seem i bit different. What happened to them? R&R to find out XD I don't own anything about STH. only this story :D Rated M for language and mature scenes for later chapters.


**New adventure  
**

**Im puting my first stories on hold for a while. I haven't got much time so i decited to write this new story before i forget it. Im changing their agaes in this and looks. And i hope that you are smart enough to realise that i don't own anything thats related to STH. But only this story. etc. You get the point. :) Now on to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV :**

It's been 6 years after the battle with the were still a little sad about Cosmo's passing and that Chris was gone and that they might not ever see him again. But they stil held them near their hearts. Everyone had grown much older and no one had heard about Eggman ever since and were enjoying the peaceful times.

Tails is now 16 years old , just like Cream. He had grown into a fine young man. He is wearing blue jeans,red and yellow sneakers and a red shirt. He was a young scientist and was working at the local collage.

Cream had also grown into a fine young woman. Many girls were jealous about her because she was still unbealiveable cute and beautiful. She is wearing a sky blue sun dress and cream coloured sandals. She still lived with her mother but was at high schools third year.

Knuckles is now 22 years and really popular with tha ladies. But he had one and only girl for him and that is Rouge. He is wearing brown shorts and a white shirt. He had become a famous boxer around their planet.

Rouge was really popular with the guys was only one year younger than knuckles and also one of the hotest girls in town. She was wearing black mini shorts and a lila tank top. Her hair was hanging a little over her shoulder. She was real popular cosmetologist.

Shadow was a popular as Sonic with everyone. He just isn't as social as he is. He is now 20 years old and works at a huge company as one of the bosses.( I know that Shadow is really over 50 but i dont want him to be too old in this so )

Amy is now 19 years old. She had moved to an other town because of her medical studies. She just gratuated from collage to become a doctor. She passed pretty early because she was so smart and good with her studies. She even got the highest scores at the loved to sing caraoke at the local bars and was real girls were jealous of her curves that anyone would want and was also really popular with the guys. She stoped chasing Sonic years ago she still didn't want to date anyone. Her guils went down to her lower back. She was really beautiful. She was wearing a red top and blue mini shorts. She was going to see her dear friends after 6 long years.

Now to our blue is now 20. He is as popular as Shadow and still proteckted the city from Eggman. But after no one heard from Eggman Sonic become a famous singer around the world. He was longer and absolutly handome. Everyone loved him.(well most)He was still single because he allways had a secret crush on a certain pink hedgehog even if he never told anyone. His guils were longer (but not too much).He still lived with Tails but was about to move to his own house and let me tell you it is huge.

Our story begings on a lovely sunny day when Amy was finally coming back to mobious. Cream was walking to Tails's house to give him some pie that she made. Sonic had just finished moving to new house and i was really huge for one person. Knuckles was taking a walk at the park with Rouge.

In front of Tails's house came a cab and from inside it came out a pink beautiful had taken her belongings to her house and decited to pay Tails a visit. She went to his door and ring the door bell. A yellow fox came to open the door and was choked to see his pink friend after 6 years. He hugged her and invited her inside.

Amy went to the living room while Tails brought some tea.

''I's so nice to see you Amy. How have you been?'' Tails asked curious.

''I've been fine and i just gratuated from collage and become a doctor.'' She answered happily.

''That's great Amy , im so happy for you and congratulations.''

''Thanks Tails. So how have you been in these few years.?''

''Im a beginner scientist at the local collage.''

''Wow , at that age. Im really pround of you Tails.''

''Thanks'' Tails said with a tiny blush on his face and his hand behind his head.

Suddenly the door bell rang again and Tails went to open it.

He saw Cream with a pie in her hands and he let her in.

''Hey Cream , guess who came to visit ?'' Tails asked exited.

''Well who is it ?'' She asked back.

'It's nice to see you Cream , it's been a long time hasn't it.'' Amy stated when she walked out of the living room in to the hall. Cream started to cry tears of joy so she gave the pie to Tails and ran to Amy and hugged her.

''Amy ! I missed you so much!'' Cream shouted with relief and joy.

''I missed you too Cream.'' Amy said while a single tear fwll from her eye.

''Im gonna call Knuckles and Rouge that they should come and meet you finally.'' Tails said when he took his phone and dialated Knuckles's number and told him. Knuckles had said that he would come with Rouge in just a few minutes. Tails also said to him that he should call Sonic and invite him too but not to tell him that Amy's here because he wanted it to be a Knuckles had called Sonic they were on their way to Tails's house.

After they arrived Tails let them in and they all went to the living room where they found Amy chating with Cream.

Rouge cried for Amy and ran to hugg her when Sonic's and Knuckles's jaws dropped to the ground. Amy had definetly grown and a lot. Amy went to Knuckles and gave him a friendly hugg. And then she turned to Sonic and hugged him. He hugged back and an other tear fell from Amy's eye. They all sat down to drink some tea that Cream and Tails made for everyone. They chatted a few hours and it was beginnen to get dark outside.

Knuckles and Rouge went to their house while Cream decited to stay at Tails's house.

Sonic took Amy at her house.

''Thanks for bringing me to my house.'' Sonic had a little blush on his face anf soon it turned to blood red and whole face when Amy gave him a kiss on his cheek.

''Good night Sonic.'' She said romanticly to him and went inside her house.

''No problem'' Sonic stated quietly while hilding his cheek with his hand. He then ran to his house and decited to go srtaight to bed. No one knew that Eggman was planning an attack and that he had stolen the emeralds when Amy was at Tails's house.

**At Eggman's secret HQ :**

''I was lucky that the pink brat went to visit that fox boy. They never saw me taking the emeralds and finally i can make an other chaos control.'' Eggman chuckled

''Are you sure that this is a good idea.'' Decoe asked

''Yea , you reamember what happened last time?''Bocoe asked

''Yes! Dont ever doubt me'' He said angrily.

''Yes doctor'' They said in unison with swet drops on their heads.

Eggman wanted to lure Sonic and his friends so that he could try his newest creation. So he decited to kidnap the little bunny.

**At Cream's house :**

Cream, Cheese and her mother were fast asleep. But the suddenly in Cream room someting broke her window and took her. Cream shouted and cried for help. Vanilla saw this and called Sonic as fast as she could.

**At Sonic's house :hne from his night stadn **

Sonic was sleeping peacefully but not after Vanilla was calling him at the middle of the night.

*Riing* *Riing*

Sonic took his phone from his night stand and answered sleepingly.

''Hello?'' He asked quietly

''Mister Sonic , hurry , you gotta help!'' Shouted the worried Vanilla.

Sonic had to take the phone of his ear because she was shouting so loud.

''What did you say Vanilla?'' He asked.

''A robot just came and took Cream from her room. It flew away and im really worried.'' She said panickly.

''WHAT!''Sonic shouted worriedly

''Please you gotta save her.'' Vanilla cried

''Don't worry , i'll save her and bring her back before you know it.''Sonic replied softly to the worrying mother.

''Oh thank you '' Vanilla sobbed.

Sonic called Tails and asked him to come along with him. He could use some help to locate Eggman's new HQ. Tails was about to get the X-Tornado but then realised that the chaos emeralds that he had were panicked and called Sonic as son as posible. Sonic was shocked about that and was certain that Eggman was the one who stole the emeralds. When Sonic met with Tails outside they were using a homing device that was planted on Cream just for emergencys like this. What they didin't know was that Eggman also stole Amy from her headed full speed where Eggman had taken Cream.

**At Eggman HQ:**

**Normal POV :  
**

''Let us go you Egghead!'' Shouted Amy angrily at Eggman. He only let out a chuckle.

''What do you need us for?''Cream asked.

''You don't need to know that yet.'' Eggman stated with an evil grin. Amy was looking her surroundings and saw a machine that had all the 7 emeralds. She gasped and realised that he must have stolen them when she and everyone else were visiting Tails's house. She tried to think of a plan to take the emeralds from him and getting her and Cream to that proved to be a bit difficult when she and Cream were in different cells.

Suddenly there was an anoying sound that sounded like some kind of an alarm. Sonic and Tails had breakd in to the HQ. Then it didn't take long them to find that main control room where Eggman,Cream and Amy were. Sonic noticed the emeralds on the machine.

''Let them go Eggman. This is getting really old.'' Sonic said in anoyed tune.

''Yea. Why can't you just give up.'' Tails stated.

''For your information, this time , you will be the ones to lose.'' Eggman said with an evil laugh.

''Yea , you said that the last time you got beaten up and the time before that.'' Sonic said while he put his right pinkie in to his right ear.

Eggman seemed really pissed of. A wain poped on to his forehead.

''Well not this time.'' He said anoyed.

''Yea , yea... Just get to the point allready.'' Sonic said anoyed.

''Whit this machine i can create a new chaos control and it wont be like the last one. This one will kill you once and for all.'' He said with a deep chuckle.

''All i have to do is to push this buttom like this.'' He said and pushed the buttom and there was a big light that surrounded the whole HQ and most the the area near it. To everyones suprise Knuckles,Rouge and Shadow were near the HQ when it happened. Something had gone teribly wrong with the machine.(Not a suprise -.-) It had transfered them to somewhere and i think that you can guess where they are. XD

* * *

**Well thats it XD im done with the first chapter and i thank all of you that read this ^^ :D R&R. No flames :D**


End file.
